


Puppy Love

by Nemainofthewater



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, RipFic, TimeShip, don't repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: Five people who had a crush on Gideon and one who loved her.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> Incendia, this is incredibly late but I hope you can forgive me! I hope you enjoy it.

  1. Miranda



“Wouldn’t it be amazing?” Miranda said dreamily, staring off into the distance. Surrounded by empty mugs of coffee and discarded cans of energy drinks, fifteen hours until their third-year exams, she had no right to look so happy.

“Miranda,” Rip said. “Can you please concentrate? Some of us actually have to work to pass Declan’s class.”

“Oh hush,” Miranda said, “You’re an idiot if you think Druce will fail you, even if Declan recognises my clear superiority. Anyway, we’ve been studying non-stop for the past five hours. Without a break, Rip!”

Miranda did have a point. Setting his books aside, and with a quick scan to check that no one was watching them, Rip leant forward and in for a kiss-

And almost fell forward as Miranda had leant back and continued her contemplation of the Waverider, just visible outside the window the library.

“Gideon,” she said to herself, smiling in anticipation.

“Gideon,” Rip agreed grimly and sulkily goes back to his books.

  1. Jonah Hex



A low whistle.

“Now then Hunter, you never told me that you had a fine lady like this waiting for you at home.”

“That’s very kind of you, Mr Hex,” Gideon said, the blank mask of her holographic interface somehow managing to convey the smug satisfaction that came whenever someone complimented her. Which happened a lot more often than Rip was comfortable with.

He hastily interjected, manners allowing him an easy way of stopping the travesty before him. “Gideon, Jonah Hex. Jonah this is Gideon: the only reason that I’m still alive.”

“You are entirely correct,” Gideon said, “And I am glad that you have acknowledged it. I shall be sure to remind you the next time you do something stupid.”

Jonah Hex barked out a laugh. “It sounds like she’s got you pegged, Hunter,” he drawled, “Not that it’s surprising.”

He wandered over the console and ran a hesitant hand over it. Rip suppressed the irrational urge to slap it away.

“I don’t suppose you fancy leaving this here idiot to his own devices and coming to work with me?” Jonah asked. “I can’t offer you much, mind. Nothing but the love in my heart and the promise that I will keep you in interesting company for the rest of our existences.”

“How dare you!” Rip said. “Coming in here with your, your…” he spluttered, trying to find the right words. “Your _wiles_ and trying to tempt Gideon away! Well, I simply can’t allow it. It would break the timeline and-”

“Really Captain?” Gideon cut in. “That’s what you’re going with?”

“Ah.” Rip hastily backpedalled. “I mean- That is to say-”

“While I appreciate the offer Mr Hex,” Gideon said. “I’m afraid that Captain Hunter wouldn’t last a day without me.”

  1. Jonas



“Jonas,” Rip said, trying to maintain his stern façade. This was surprisingly difficult considering he was covered in chocolate, flour, and eggs. There was something cold and wet dripping down past his ear to plop sadly onto the floor. He suspected that it was milk. There had definitely been enough of that being flung around when he had entered the kitchen.

“You are the child of a Time Master. The scion of two powerful individuals. And with that comes responsibilities. A duty to uphold the integrity of the timeline. To act with courage, compassion, and justice at all times. Part of that responsibility, that _duty_ -” he emphasises the last word meaningfully though Jonah doesn’t appear to notice, “-is not to lie. Now, I’m only going to ask you once. What happened?”

Jonas beamed up at him, his wide smile the only clean thing on him as he was absolutely covered in cake ingredients.

“I was making Gigi a cake!” he said.

“A cake,” Rip repeated, desperately trying not to smile. “And why did you think that was a good idea? Completely unsupervised?”

“Because Gigi loves cakes,” he replied, beaming. He looked completely unrepentant, and furthermore completely justified in his decision.

“And is that a good enough reason to disobey myself and your mother?”

Jonas paused a moment, face screwed up in concentration. He looked up at his father and nodded enthusiastically. More flour was dislodged, floating through the air like snow. 

“Yes!” he said. “Because Gigi deserves cake.”

It was becoming ever-harder not to laugh.

“I suppose she does at that,” Rip managed to say. “Well, what do you say to having some help? I’m not a half bad baker myself.”

Jonas hesitated. “But, will it still be a cake from me?” he asked. “I want to give Gigi a present myself…”

“Yes, that’ll still be a present from you,” Rip said, giving in to temptation and smiling down at him. He paused. “Though, perhaps a bath first?”

  1. Charles Babbage



“My dearest Ada had told me of the marvels that you brought with you, Mr Hunter,” Babbage said, peering into the Waverider. “But she forwent mentioning the pertinent details!”

Rip sighed, headache already pressing between his temples. How was it that one could try literally _everything_ to preserve the timeline, up to and including jumping straight into a pile of steaming horse manure in an effort to shake the strangely persistent father of computing, only to be undone by an encounter that took place years ago (from Ada’s perspective)? And how was he to have known that she had been courting him!

If he had realised… well he wouldn’t have jumped out the window to escape, that was for sure.

“Yes, Mr Babbage,” he said. “I am a timetraveller. However as I am sure you can agree, the integrity of the timeline is far too important to risk; therefore I’ll have to ask you to step over here to have your-”

“Timetraveller?” Babbage cut him off in the tones of the greatest surprise. “My dear fellow, have you escaped from a madhouse? No, no! I was speaking of this wonderful lady here. Gideon, isn’t it?”

Gideon giggled- something that Rip rarely heard her do to anyone apart from himself and his family. An irrational pang of _something_ hot and fierce tore through his heart, which he pushed down. Gideon was wonderful, and he took great pains to make sure she knew it. That didn’t mean that he wanted every two-bit historical figure coming in here and- and- harassing her at every opportunity!

Unfortunately, Babbage took his stunned silence as licence to continue his _flirtations._

But…hearing Gideon laughing in genuine pleasure… fine. He could give her a few more minutes to talk to the man. But then he was _definitely_ erasing his memories.

  1. Shakespeare



Somehow, having to drag Shakespeare onto the Waverider in order to protect him from Time Pirates who wanted to kidnap the bard and sell his unpublished works for an exorbitant price wasn’t the most annoying part of the day.

No, the most annoying bit was the fact that the man would not stop flirting with Gideon.

“Darling Gideon,” the man said, bowing with a courtly flourish. “Your charms have so strongly worked their wonders on my heart, that were you to behold it now your affections would become tende—aargh!’

“Oops,” Rip said. “Did I drop you? How tragic.”

+1 Rip

Rip sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I am sorry Gideon,” he said. “I hadn’t meant to fuss so. It’s only-”

“You were jealous.” Gideon’s voice was, thankfully, amused, which considering that he had ‘accidentally’ ejected Shakespeare back into Elizabethan London from a few meters above the ground after he had almost set fire to her main engines (where he had been wandering in search of his ‘sweet lady’) was… Well, Rip well knew that Gideon was far more than the hunk of metal and glass that she currently claimed as her mortal form, but she could do with showing a bit more concern when it came to meddling bards with more passion than sense.

“I was not!” he protested, face flushing a deep red. “I was simply looking out for you-” He trailed off, coughing slightly and looking only at the floor. That excuse might have held more weight if he hadn’t done the same thing Babbage a few months ago. And Jonah before that. And however many other of her suitors.

“…perhaps I was a little jealous,” he admitted.

“Oh, Captain,” Gideon said, and she was definitely laughing at him now. “You know you don’t have to worry. They’re not going to steal me away- even if they were physically able to.”

“I wasn’t worried! I was just- Gideon, you are a marvel, and you deserve far more than a life cooped up with a crotchety ex-Time Master.”

“Perhaps I like my crotchety ex-Time Master,” Gideon said. “It’s nice that others appreciate me, and I wouldn’t mind if you baked me a few more cakes!, but ultimately? Captain. Rip. We belong together. And no one can take that away from us.”

“I’m yours,” Rip murmured.

“Yes,” said Gideon. “And I’m yours. Forever and always, until the stars burn and die. And perhaps a bit beyond that.”


End file.
